ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 9 Cookbook
| image = Image:RO_Cookbook(Level9).png | imagewidth = | caption = The book's info window. | type = Readable Book | effects = Allows the crafting of Level 9 food items. | weight = 1 | source = Turtle General, Death Word | buy = -- | sell = 500 Zeny }} Level 9 Recipes "Caution! Chefs without sufficient skill may cause harm in attempting the following recipes." In-Game Text -The sad story of a chef and his brother that lost their sense of taste while attempting to cook a legendary, forbidden dish.- Be forewarned that the following dishes can be dangerous in unskilled hands. These are the ultimate Level 9 cooking recipes. Tendon Satay: Not every tendon is tough and chewy. Here's a dish made with soft and tender tendons. Ingredients: 40 Tendons, 1 Pot, 10 Cheese, 1 Spicy Sauce, 2 Coal, 30 Green Herbs, 10 Squid Ink Directions: #Cut Tendons to 3-cm long pieces and sprinkle salt and peppper. #Parboil and then cool down some Green Herbs and chop up the rest. #Pour Squid Ink and water into the Pot and boil down the mixture to make sauce. #Add Spicy Sauce to the sauce and continue boiling until the mixture thickens. #Start a fire with Coals and fry Tendons with the parboiled Green Herbs and Cheese until the Tendons are golden brown in color. #Put the fried Tendons on a plate and pour Squid Ink sauce over them. #Serve the Tendon Satay with chopped Green Herbs sprinkled on top. Tristan 12: Fruit wine that tastes just like whiskey. Ingredients: 10 Yggdrasil Leafs, 10 Oranges, 5 Alcohol, 4 Royal Jellys, 2 Blue Potions, 1 Yellow Spice, 10 Aloe Leaflets Directions: #Squeeze Oranges. #Mix well-dried Yggdrasil Leaves and Royal Jellies with Blue Potion in a mixer. #Add Alcohol to the mixture and age for 12 years. #Line the rim of a glass with Yellow Spice and then pour the drink into it. #Serve the drink with Royal Jellies. Heavenly Fruit Juice: Fruit juice with a flavor that makes you feel like you're floating in the clouds! Ingredients: 2 Unripe Apples, 10 Oranges, 10 Strawberry, 1 Red Spice, 1 Tropical Banana, 5 Grape Juice, 2 Alcohol Directions: #Peel Unripe Apple and Oranges. Cut each apple into 3 slices and each orange into 4 slices. #Remove stalks from the Strawberries and peel and cut the Tropical Bananas. #Put the fruits and half of the Grape Juice into a mixer and mix the contents well. #Add the rest of the Grape Juice and Alcohol to the mixer and mix for 30 seconds longer. #Pour the juice into a glass and sprinkle Red Spice on top. Note: You may add Ice Cubes to the juice to chill it and make the flavor more crisp when you mix this drink. Special Meat Stew: Special stew laced with all sorts of meat that has a tempting scent! Ingredients: 10 Meat, 5 Royal Jelly, 20 Shoots, 4 Savory Sauce, 5 Yellow Herbs, 10 White Herbs, 5 Red Herbs Directions: #Marinate Meat in wine overnight. #Steam the marinated Meat for 2 hours and then cut them into thin slices. #Chop up Royal Jellies and all the herbs and then parboil the Shoots. #Add pepper oil to a pot and heat the pot over high heat. When the pot is hot enough, add all of the ingredients to it. #Close the pot's lid and simmer the stew for 3 hours. Ascending Dragon Soup: Spicy soup that makes you feel like a fire-breathing dragon! Ingredients: 10 Dragon Skins, 20 Dragon Tails, 3 Yggdrasil Leafs, 6 Royal Jelly, 1 Spicy Sauce, 1 Red Spice, 1 Fatty Chubby Earthworm Directions: #Dragon Skin is tough so tenderize the skin by scoring it. #Cut the Dragon Tails to bite-size pieces. #Cut Royal Jellies into a thick crescent shape and diagonally slice the Yggdrasil Leaves. #Wash the Fatty Chubby Earthworm and boil it in water over high heat for 10 minutes. #Remove the earthworm when the broth is infused with its flavor. Add Spicy Sauce and Red Spice, Dragon Skin, Dragon Tails, and Royal Jellies to the broth and continue boiling. #When the Dragon Skin and Dragon Tails are well-cooked, add the Yggdrasil Leaves and continue boiling a little longer. Blood-Flavored Soda: Peculiar soda whose flavor is a little coppery... kind of like blood. Ingredients: 1 Animal Gore, 2 Anodyne, 2 Aloe Vera, 2 Alcohol, 6 Royal Jelly, 1 Red Spice, 10 Apple Juice Directions: #Chop up 1 Aloe Vera and soak the chopped Aloe Vera in water at 20 degrees Celsius for 5 minutes. #Chop up the other Aloe Vera. Fill up a 3.7 liter water bottle with the chopped Aloe Vera, sugar, and water and shake well for at least 2 minutes (until the sugar crystals are no longer visible). #Close the bottle's lid and leave it for 4 to 6 days at room temperature. #Cut Royal Jellies to bite-size pieces and mix them in Apple Juice by using a mixer. #Add the aged Aloe Vera soda, Alcohol, and Anondyne to the juice mixer and mix them for 30 seconds longer. #Pour the soda into a glass and serve with Red Spice sprinkled on top. See Also *Level 1 Cookbook *Level 2 Cookbook *Level 3 Cookbook *Level 4 Cookbook *Level 5 Cookbook *Level 6 Cookbook *Level 7 Cookbook *Level 8 Cookbook *Level 10 Cookbook External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database Category:Readable Book